Rafael's New Contract Killer
by Lightning047
Summary: Being kicked out of his beloved home, Foxy had to live in a dingy and abandoned alleyway until he met Rafael. In exchange for a shelter and provided with his daily needs, Foxy has to be a contract killer working for Rafael


11 August 2016

"GET OUT FOXY!" shouted the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He has caused too many incidents already. 4 of them. First was the bite of '14 when Foxy's circuit went haywire and he bit a young boy, the second was when the animatronic stuffed a security guard into a suit, the third was when he used Toy Bonnie's guitar to smash some tables and the fourth was when he started a "food fight" of animatronic parts. Although they had just been fixed and perfectly normal again, the owner wanted to take a precaution and threw Foxy out.

Day 1 in the streets

Foxy found a silent and abandoned alleyway that was dingy but decided to stay there. He found a lighter in the rubbish bin and used it to light a pile of newspapers and leaves gathered from the street. He sat by the fire trying to think of a way they can live and not rot in the streets. Night came approaching fast and he went into sleep mode to conserve energy.

6 months later...

Foxy was coming to his "end". He had only 3 days left as his energy was running out. A dark figure suddenly materialized out of the shadows. He shouted, "Go away! I have nothing to do with you!" The dark figure walked closer and said in a gentle voice,"My name is Rafael. I see that you have a problem. I will give you a place to live and provide you with your daily exchange, you will come and work for me as contract killers." The working animatronics gave him a disbelieving dark figure continued,"Don't worry, I will change your bodies to be fit for a contract killer. Make your choice and save yourself

Foxy considered for a while. He finally decided that he had no choice but to accept this man's proposal. Rafael led foxy to his van and drove to his headquarters

The following day….

Rafael began explaining the upgrades that he had made to him. He had given him 7 more CPUs so that he can process different things faster. He gave him extra strength capable of carrying 4 tons. He gave him the speed of reaching up to 45 kilometers per hour. He even had nuclear batteries! "You will not be able to harness the full potential of your body yet because you are not used to it. With daily training you will be able to reach you maximum potential." explained Rafael.

Day by day Foxy started training with deadly weapons and learning different martial arts. He learnt chi sao, an ancient martial art that can help them fight blindfolded. He learnt ninjutsu and the 16 Secret Fists. He learnt how to fight with a Bo, a katana, daggers and killing quietly with poison and sniper guns.

After a month of training, he started befriending the other contract killers under Rafael. Each of them had their own suit to protect themselves from bullets and certain explosives. He was the first to be robot under Rafael. One of his new friends was a guy called James. He was only 10 years old! "His age helps him to easily bypass security. Who knew such a young person could be a killer?" explained Rafael. James was an orphan as his parents died in a car crash. Rafael adopted him as his son and turned him into a contract killer. To actually start their own missions, each killer has to fight their way to the Elite rank.

In order to get to the Elite rank, each of them needed 12000 points. Each win they get they earn 50 points and if they lose, they lose 75 points. When different people hire the contract killers, 50% of the pay must be given to Rafael. The animatronic was an exception as his pay was a shelter and provided with their daily needs. Virtual Reality combat rings were made so none of the killers would have to die if they lost.

The battle for the next place in the elite rank was about to begin. A man called Cheng was about to face off with another man called Rex. The speaker called out the battle is for the Elite rank has begun. Rex wore his claw gloves and held a double-sided scythe. Cheng was blind so he had to rely on his other senses. He took out his metal Bo and listened for where Rex was. He heard a "sound shadow" and heard a woosh sound from the scythe and quickly whipped out his Bo and blocked the attack. Rex swung it around attempting to cut his virtual head off. Cheng quickly threw out a shuriken and it hit Rex's virtual hand and Rex let go of his scythe almost cutting Cheng's virtual head off. Pulling out the shuriken from his virtual hand and quickly wrapping it with a bandage. Rex grabbed onto Cheng's Bo and pull it away. Cheng let go off his Bo and wore his metal glove so he won't be cut by Rex's claws. A lethal battle of chi sao begun. They attacked so fast that it became a blur of hands. Strike. Block. Evade. Cheng stomped onto Rex's virtual leg heavily and Rex gave a hell of surprise giving Cheng the second he needed to smash Rex's virtual skull with his metal gloves. Rex crumpled onto the floor. "The winner is Cheng!" announced the system. A round of applause sounded as Cheng came out of the room to connect to the ring. Rex came out after that and shook Cheng's hand congratulating promoted Cheng to the Elite rank.

The following day…

"The new weapons are here!" Rafael announced. Plasma guns, Saber M9s, tasers, explosive shurikens and many more deadly and lethal weapons were loaded into the storage room. There was a big murmur of excitement as the killers thought of more "fascinating" ways they can use the weapons to murder their victims. The new weapons were only available to the Elites so the lower rank killers started to practice even harder. Foxy started to train harder to reach the Elite rank. Since some of the killers had certain unique moves they develop themselves, the Foxy thought of his own ones and created the weapons perfected for it.

Their new weapon was called a Switchblade. It was worn on the left side of the left arm and the right side of the right arm. If not in use, it can be folded back into the holder and can flick out if needed. The first move was when an enemy was running towards him, he will run towards them as well but at the last second jumping and flipping over the enemy and stab the enemy with the switchblade at the back of the head or chopping off the head. The second was developed when he found out that he could enter the spiritual dimension of the world by letting his mind go empty and imagining himself in the spiritual dimension. He will imagine himself running towards the enemy at a high speed and carving a V on their body. In the Elite rank now, he began his missions.


End file.
